This invention relates to an attractant for Culicidae (mosquitos). More particularly this invention relates to compositions of matter containing d-carvone as an attractant for Culicidae.
Fast intercontinental travel and trade are stepping up chances of importing nonindigenous insect pests into the United States. Attractants, or lures, can be of considerable aid in facilitating the early detection of such insect pests, and they are of vital importance in measuring the progress of a program aimed at eradicating a species that has become established.
In Agriculture Handbook No. 239 published by the Agricultural Research Service of the United States of America Department of Agriculture issued in June 1963 entitled, "Materials Tested As Insect Attractants", compiled by M. Beroza and N. Green carvone (Item 2656) having the structure: ##STR2## is indicated to have an attractancy of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly and the Mediterranean Fruit Fly; but is not indicated to show any attractancy for the mosquito.
Menthone having the structure: ##STR3## (Item No. 2688) is indicated in Agriculture Handbook No. 239 to have an attractancy for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly and the Mexican Fruit Fly of "1" on a scale of 1 to 3 but is not shown to have any attractancy for the mosquito.
Gunderson, et al, Pestic. Biochem. Physiol, 1986, at No. 166860s, 26(2), 238-49, "Microsomal oxidase and glutathione transferase as factors influencing the effects of pulegone in southern and fall armyworm larvae" discloses the fact that pulegone is 3.5-4 times more toxic acutely, to southern armyworm, Spodoptera eridania than to fall armyworm, S. frugiperda larvae.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses the use of d-carvone having the structure: ##STR4## as useful in attracting Culicidae